Cambios
by kitsune saki
Summary: Relena odia a Heero! y ofende a la narradora TT creo que se a salido un poco de las manos, capi 6 entren y rianse! xD
1. Invitación

Antes que nada quiero decir que los personajes de Gundam Wuing no me pertenecen y solo los tomo con el fin de divertir

Ahora si a empezar este fic .

**Cambios**

**Desde apenas los 16 años ya tenia sobre sus hombros un gran peso que era el bienestar de las colonias y la tierra .**

**Los largos años cambiaron sus sonrisas por frialdad .**

**Tomaba rápidas decisiones aunque acertadas, frías .**

**Los largos discursos políticos se convirtieron en solo palabras con un **

**ideal borroso para ella **

**Relena había cambiado no solo en el físico, ya que ahora era toda una mujer madura, sino que también su forma de ser, no perdía el tiempo en tonterías, y en sus ratos libres en lugar de descansar siempre encontraba documentos que llenar, problemas para resolver y temas por dar.**

**Sin darse cuenta dejo todos aquellos sueños e ilusiones infantiles ahora era trabajo, trabajo, trabajo. **

**disculpe Sra. Relena pero tiene visita – se escuchaba por un pequeño telecomunicador **

**ya te dije que ahora estoy muy ocupada, que me disculpen pero no puedo atenderlos – hablaba sin dejar de escribir **

**ya se lo dije pero insiste en verla – decía aquella secretaria casi en un susurro temeroso**

**¿quien es? – pregunto mientras tomo un sello y marcaba unas cuantas hojas**

**Dijo que su nombre era Heero Yui, señorita Relena**

**Repentinamente sus movimientos quedaron congelados y su mirada pareció mostrar melancolía al escuchar aquel nombre, aquel nombre que la hacia suspiras años atrás pero que ahora ... ahora era diferente**

_Heero yo ... yo te – _**pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos **

**Sra. Relena? Quiere que lo haga pasar? – pregunto aun con miedo**

**Esta bien, entre mas rápido mejor, así podré acabar con todos estos papeles , que pase – dijo volviendo a marca con el sello las otras hojas mientras esperaba al invitado**

**Heero cruzo el cuarto con pasos firmes hasta estar frente al escritorio de Relena que aun tenia la cabeza baja escribiendo algunas notas**

**¿que es lo que se te ofrece acaso sucede algo malo? – pregunto Relena sin verlo**

**No – fue su única respuesta **

**Entonces, si no es por ninguna misión ¿a que haz venido? – pregunto duramente al ver por fin a los ojos de aquel hombre que alguna vez fue alguien verdaderamente especial**

**Vine a petición de Quatre – **

**A si?, no me sorprende, es muy raro verte por aquí sin que la hagas de misionero o mensajero – dijo mientras se paraba y se ponía frente a él con una sonrisa sarcástica**

**... – él no respondió ante tal comentario, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse dolido por ello, era verdad, siempre actuaba bajo ordenes de alguien, aún después de las guerras siempre lo llamaban para misiones o para dar a conocer información confidencial a los preventivos, pero lo que mas le dolía era que fuese ella quien lo dijera, no comprendía como una persona tan alegre, viva y grandes sueños se convirtiera en lo que era ahora – **_por que Relena? por que? acaso ya no te importa? como desearía que fueses la de ante, la que siempre me mostraba una sonrisa pasara lo que pasara y me devolvia la esperanza – _**pensaba al ver los ojos vacios de Relena**

**que sucede? Te comió la lengua el gato? Ya estoy acostumbrada a que nunca hables pero ahora tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no puedo perder mi tiempo esperando a que digas algo –**

**toma – le entrego un pequeño sobre e inmediatamente en que Relena lo tomo se dirigió la salida**

**que es esto? - preguntó antes de que Heero cruzara la puerta**

**una invitación – respondio secamente y salio por completo de aquella habitación **

**Y bien? Que les pareció este cambio de la "duelce" de Relena?**

**Esque ya me había cansado que en los demas fics siempre la ponian perdidamente enamorada de Heero.... aunque quien no? XD JAJAJAJAJA**

**Asi que bueno... ya veremos en que acaba**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo ya veremos después de que trata aquella invitación y les aviso que Relena no fue la única que cambio después de la guerra **

**No olviden dejar Reviews SIIIII ) **


	2. Invitación parte dos

Bueno he aquí el segundo capitulo y luego me dicen que opinan xD .

invitación? – preguntó aun viendo aquella puerta cerrada por dónde había pasado aquella persona, sintió que su mano temblaba suavemente por haber sentido la tibia mano de Heero, al ver aquel sobre y frunció el seño

_invitación?!, seguramente es por aquella fiesta que realizará, su pequeña reunión, como él se la pasa de un lado al otro sin nada que hacer por eso pierde el tiempo en fiesteritas pero yo no, yo si tengo cosas que hacer problemas a los que tengo que atender – _con esto último dejo botada la invitación por allí para volver a su atención aquella montaña de papeles

y como te fue, amigo? – preguntó Duo al ver que su compañero de viaje subía al auto

.hm.. – fue lo único que decía mientras encogía los hombros

tan mal te fue? – preguntó preocupado ya que él esperaba que una vez que por fin viera a Relena su rostro cambiaria, pero al parecer fue todo lo contrario, observo que la mirada de su amigo decayó mucho – recibió la invitación?

Si

Y?

Y que? Ya se la di, no? Ahora va monos, quieres? - pregunto con enojo

Esta bien, esta bien, no es para que te pongas así – dijo mientras encendía el auto

_Valla como pasa el tiempo, desde que nos fuimos a vivir con Trowa en la caravana para nuestras misiones nos volvimos buenos amigos y gracias a Mí ellos ya actúan como personas hemm casi normales, sobre todo Trowua aunque Heero – _vio de reojo a su compañero que veía atentamente a través de la ventana veía ir y venir las cosas_- no importa cuanto tiempo pase, él nunca a dejado esa apariencia de frialdad, auque lo niegue se perfectamente lo que siente por ella, no comprendo por que desde hace mucho tiempo que no la veía solo estuvo ahí adentro a lo mucho cinco minutos... le habrá vuelto a decir que la mataría? no creo que otra vez la halla amenazado con ello o ella lo corrió, tal vez después de todo este tiempo seguramente lo desconoció y lo corrió jajaja a patadas jajajaja – _Duo estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que ya estaba riéndose a todo volumen

Y ahora a ti que te pasa? –pregunto el expiloto viendolo algo molesto

Nada, nada es solo que me acorde de un viejo chiste jeje nada importante

Hmm

_no , mejor no te rías de tu pobre y sentimental amiguito que después se da cuenta y el que sale muerto eres tu – _jijijiji

_Continuará..._

No olviden dejar Revw

Chao, chao

Choa, choa

Chain, chain

Taran, taran

Lalalala

CALLATE!!

.. a nadie le gusta como canto?

No

--


	3. En la caravana

Bueno aquí esta el tercer capitulo

-lo que hablan los personajes-

_lo que piensan-_

(opiniones de la escritora )

Al llegar los chicos a la caravana del circo se encontraron con su amigo Trowa

Hola, como les fue? –pregunto Trowa con una pequeña sonrisa, esperando la respuesta ( TROWA SONRINDO?!! Que lindo) – sin embargo Heero no contesto como si no hubiese escuchado nada, tenia un mal semblante y tenia la cabeza baja haciendo que sus ojos se perdieran entre las sombras de su cabello

Pues no muy bien amigo, al parecer las cosas van ha hacer mas difíciles de lo que creía- le respondió Duo una vez que Heero estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para que no escucharan su conversación

Que fue lo que paso? Acaso no vendrá a la reunión?-

La verdad, no tengo la más mínima idea, ya que no me quiso decir lo que paso ahí dentro, solo estuvo cinco minutos! No se puede hacer mucho en tan poco tiempo , ni que fuera para desactivar una bomba – río un poco al saber que el perfecto soldado que todo lo podía, no podía hablar con la persona que más quería

Es verdad, sin embargo no ahí que preocuparse ya que pasaremos al plan "B" – dijo con aire de triunfo

Cual plan "B"? – pregunto confuso Duo

A pues.. pues... que no tenias tu un plan "B"? –igualmente confuso

Jajaja Valla al parecer tanto tiempo sin acción a hecho que perdamos nuestra agilidad de improvisar jejejeje - dijo con una gotita en la cabeza y encogiendo los hombros n.n U

Mientras tanto en un gran salón de esgrima se encontraba Relena, aunque tenia mucho trabajo también tenia un pequeño espacio para entrenar, era una persona muy importante y en cualquier momento podía estar en peligro, así que desde hace mucho tiempo practicaba varios estilos de combate aunque claro, nunca estaría al nivel de un piloto gundam, aun así lo hacia bastante bien

cuidado... cuidado ... HEY TRANQUILA – gritaba una de sus compañeras de combate que se encontraba en problemas, ya que al parecer Relena se encontraba con más energías de lo acostumbrado y casi le atraviesa el casco con la espada – espera, espera pido medio tiempo, espera! – suplicaba mientras dificultosamente esquivaba los ataques, pero al parecer la mente de Relena estaba en otro lado ya que no la escuchaba – AAAALLLTOOOO!! – Grito un poco desesperada pero al menos había hecho reaccionar a Relena y así pudo darse un tiempo para respirar

lo siento Hilde no fue mi intención, ahora debo irme tengo una reunión en 20 minutos – dijo mientras tomaba una toalla y se secaba la frente

– pero que te pasa?, comprendo que a veces estas frustrada con lo de tu trabajo pero no deberías desquitarte con migo de esa manera-dijo mientras se quitaba el casco para respirar mejor, haciendo que su cabellera púrpura cayera sobre sus espalda (púrpura? Que no era azul su cabello? O será de los dos?)

nada – _lo que me faltaba otra bromita suya, si quería hacer bromas debería estar con Duo en el circo!-_

espera un momento, algo tienes, que pasa Relena, he estado con tigo mucho tiempo y te conozco se que algo traes en esa cabecita, dime tal vez así puede evitar que mates a alguien cuando vallas hacia tu reunión- dijo un poco divertida con el ultimo comentario

no es nada de importancia Hilde, ya me voy adiós – dijo mientras recogia sus cosas – _por que no se calla de una vez y me deja en paz, que se meta en sus propios problemas, bastante tengo con la visita de esta mañana de ese idiota con que ahora me interrogue – _pensaba enojada mientras bruscamente tomaba su mochila, Hilde tenia una baga idea de por que estaba de ese humor y no se iba a quedar con la duda

Dime Relena, te llego una invitación de Quatre? – preguntó viéndola de reojo antes de que Relena tocara la perilla de la puerta

Si – fue lo único que dijo

Y piensas asistir, verdad? – pregunto de nuevo pero esta vez con una sonrisa

No, para que? siempre es lo mismo, cada año es lo mismo, los mismos rostros las mismas platicas –_la misma forma que tiene de ignorarme... la misma mirada fría - _además tengo cosas más importantes que hacer

Ho vamos Relena, por favor por lo menos acompáñame, quieres? No quisiere ir sola-

Ya te dije que No, nos vemos luego – y así le dio fin a la platica con el portazo de la puerta

_Quieras o no iras a esa fiesta, Relena tienes que ir! Ya no pueden seguir más asi- _pensaba Hilde decidida

En otro lado Heero había entrado a su cuarto, era pequeño y un poco oscuro, lo único que tenia era una cama y un pequeño escritorio donde se encontraba su inseparable computadora ( como se llama esas que parecen portafolio? ya se me olvido, luego me dicen jeje) se encontraba ahí parado pensativo, viendo lo vacía de su habitación, tan vacía como su vida

_por que?! Esto no debería ser así, no importa cuantas veces lo intente, ella siempre esta aquí, por que?, por que no simplemente puedo olvidarla!? Debo hacerlo... tengo que decirle o me volveré loco!- _pensaba mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños, pero algo interrumpió bruscamente sus pensamientos

Heero! Amigo ya es hora de comer! – gritaba emocionado mientras entraba a la habitación – oye calma no tienes que apuntarme con esa arma cada vez que entro a tu cuarto n.n U –

Ye he dicho muchas veces que no entres aquí sin avisar, si vuelves a hacerlo te matare y no será por una confusión, entendiste- dijo mientras guardaba su arma

Si, si esta bien –dijo sin darle mucha importancia- _No entiendo como lo hace?, de donde saca esa arma? No importa como se vista siempre tiene en donde esconderla... y siempre que entro me apunta... será una especie de tic nervioso? Jejeje creo que si- _bueno yo solo vine a avisarte de que Catherine ya ha hecho la comida y que partiremos mañana hacia la colonia de Quatre, así que necesitaremos tu ayuda para guardar a los animales, las mascaras, los trajes, las jaulas empacar bien la paja que no terminaste de hacer ayer – esto ultimo lo dijo con tono de enojado y viéndolo de reojo como si lo estuviese regañando – ahí que cumplir también con nuestras obligaciones en esta caravana-

Ese fuiste tu, debiste empacar esa paja y alimentar a los elefantes – contesto un poco frustrado

Asi? Y tu por que no hiciste nada? –

Yo tuve que recoger todo el desastre que provocaste cuando dejaste ir a los tigre, la pintura que tiraste en el escenario en pleno espectáculo sobre Catherine y después terminar de levantar la tienda que TÚ debiste hacer para las aves – Heero parecía que estaba apunto de estallar

A este bueno....- _mierda!_- este...por eso digo que tu si sabes como hacer tu parte muy bien, ahora vallamos a comer que tenemos cosas que hacer – dijo haciendo una rápida retirada antes de que Heero en verdad intente matarlo

Bueno aquí termina el Tercer capitulo espero que les haya gustado, espero sus Rewv.

Kisa Yuy y Mika Seido: que bueno que te gusta este fic. Es que ya me había cansado que de Relena estuviera tan inútil así que ahora le toca a Heero sufrir tantito jejeje

Relena : hola , pues he aquí el otro capitulo .. perdón por tardar jeje

Miry: hola creo que tienes razón están algo cortitos pero mejor algo que nada no? A ver que te parece este que no esta tan cortito xD

Fbla : bueno tal vez si fue mucho la crueldad que tubo de Relena pero es lo que le da emoción


	4. En el pasillo

_**Capitulo 4: nomás un besito **_

**__**que cucho titulo no? Jaja es que no se me había ocurrido otro jeje)

**Bueno? –contestaba Quatre el teléfono - Hola Duo que milagro que llamas. . . ... O ya veo... .. Si ... ajam. sabia que algo **

**así pasaría... ... .. ... ... ... ... ya lo tengo preparado**

**no te preocupes...no, ella no esta aquí, pero seguramente la estará convenciendo, tu sabes que ella sabe como convencer a **

**las personas más si esta Dorothi de su parte ... ... ... así que no dudo que lo lograra ... ... – repentinamente Quatre frunció el **

**seño -No Duo! no pienso hacer ningún rumor de que esta embarazada!... Por que lo empeoraría ... no tampoco pienso **

**hacerme pasar por ella! – Quatre se puso completamente rojo al escuchar las ideas de Duo - No Duo! no voy a hacerme **

**pasar por bailarina! ... ... Por que por primera no se bailar! Y segunda es una tontería! – se escuchaban unas risitas del otro **

**lado del teléfono – ... ... ...esa idea esta mejor, quizás funcione... ... ... .. de acuerdo pero de eso ustedes se encargan debo **

**irme, nos vemos en unos días y si pasa algo no dudes en avisarme...adiós, hasta pronto –**

**Duo después de hablar con Quatre fue a buscar a su compañero Trowa para contarle del plan, sin embargo no fue lo único **

**que encontró**

**Trowa que estas haciendo? – preguntó con los ojos como plato al ver tal escenita ya que Trowa tenia acorralada contra la **

**pared a Catherine besándola, aunque parecía que ella no le molestaba ya que tenia los ojos cerrados y revolviendo un poco **

**la cabellera de Trowa**

**Al escuchar la voz de Duo, Catherine sintió como si le hubiesen echado un balde de agua fría, pego un grito mientras empuja **

**bruscamente a Trowa haciendo que cayera de espaldas y se pegara la cabeza**

**Que ... que es.. estas haciendo a.. a.. aquí Duo! ôô– tartamudeaba Catherine con el rostro sonrojado**

**Que estoy yo haciendo aquí? que están haciendo ustedes aquí, ya me los cache picarones, �� por cierto creo que deberías**

**abrocharte la blusa no lo crees Caty? – Duo los miraba con picardía, Catherine rápidamente se cubrió y prefirió salir de ahí **

**antes de que Duo empezará con sus bromas y con las preguntas embarazosas**

**Trowa una vez que se levanto del suelo volteo a ver a Duo muy molesto**

**(n/a: quien no estaría molesto si te interrumpen de esa manera jaja xD )**

**Tienes suerte de que no sea Heero por que ya te hubiera matado en este preciso momento -**

**Oye no me veas así, fue tu culpa, debieron buscar un lugar mas adecuado para esas cosas, no a la mitad del pasillo, además **

**no me habías dicho que la querías como una hermana o-ò-**

**bueno es que ... a pasado muchos tiempo y yo, ella , pues ... –**

**ya, no te tienes que poner así , ya entendí, además ya sabia que te gustaba, pero no imaginaba que te declararías de esa **

**forma tan provocativa, te felicito amigo! Y dime como fue que llegaste a esta situación tan embarazosa jajajaja – Duo lo **

**miro de cerca y con ojos sospechosos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja**

Flash Back

Trowa y Catherine habían terminado de practicar las acrobacias y se dirigían a descansar, sin embargo se sentía un extraño

ambiente y evitaban mirarse, se había formado un incomodo silencio entre los dos, no era la primera vez que eso sucedía,

repentinamente Trowa paro en seco

que sucede Trowa? – Catherine observaba como él se había quedado quieto, se veía cabizbajo, tenso y nervioso

tengo algo importante que decirte – decía casi en susurro levantando su mirada directamente a los ojos de Catherine,

haciendo que ella sintiera un extraño escalofrió

pasa algo malo? – pregunto tratando de disimular su nerviosismo por esa penetrante mirada.

es solo que yo... quiero decirte...que... – Trowa se acercó a ella para abrazarla, Catherine sentía como su respiración se

agitaba al tenerlo tan cerca – te amo –su boca se acerco peligrosamente a los labios de Catherine, apenas se rozaban pero

aun faltaba la respuesta de ella

yo también te amo – sonrió tímidamente mientras un suave rubor se creaba sobre sus mejillas

Trowa se inclino un poco para así dar comienzo al tan esperado beso, fue corto aun así ambos estaban felices pero no

satisfechos, con eso dieron inicio a otro tras otro beso tratando de profundizar mas esos momento, pero las manos no se

quedaban quietas ya que Trowa recorrió lentamente la espalda llegando a las caderas atrayéndola hacia él y recargándola

contra la pared mientras ella pasaba sus manos por su abdomen y rodeando su cuello, las respiraciones empezaban a

agitarse

Ho Trowa ... – gimió tímidamente al sentir las manos de Trowa que empezaban a desabrochar su blusa y acariciar sus

pechos mientras que ella revolvía sus castaños cabellos

Mmmm- se escucho un agudo gemido que provenía de los labios de Trowa que mordisqueaba la parte baja del cuello de

Catherine

Trowa... espera ... – intento hablar pero fue interrumpida por los insistentes besos de él hasta que

Trowa que estas haciendo? – se escucho la molesta voz de su compañero Duo que los veía impresionado

Fin de Flas back

**eso a ti no te incumbe –respondió molesto – además a que has venido**

**Ho si, es verdad casi lo olvido, hable con Quatre y tenemos un plan para reunir a nuestra "Dama y Vagabundo"**

**Dama y vagabundo, de que hablas? –** _primero me interrumpe con Catherine y ahora me habla de películas infantiles, esto es el colmo_

**Me refiero a Relena y a Heero, son sus claves –**

**Y que piensan hacer?**

Jejeje hasta aquí termina este capitulo xD

Espero que les haya gustado

Cual será el plan que tienen para juntar a nuestros protagonistas?

Se disfrazará de bailarina Quatre?

Jejeje

Ahora contestare Revw xD

**Leidy :** ke onda! Ke bueno que te gusto el fic espero que te siga gustando

**Suna y Bardus** : SI! Que sufra Heero jejeje, yo tampoco e podido

encontrar fic donde Relena no le haga de mártir, tonta o de .. tonta o de mártir jajaa así que decidí hacer uno diferente jajaja

tratare de hacer los capítulos un poquito mas largos , tratare! Jeje xD espero que me des tu opinión

**Jotaru Aya Y.M** : Hola , gracias por avisarme de que se llama laptop no me acordaba jijiji y pues si soy algo espontánea

jeje aunque tratare de hacerlos mas largos pero mejor algo que nada, cierto?

**Relena** : hola relenita! Tambien estas a favor que haga sufrir mas a Heero? Me parece bien xD , espero que te halla llegado

el correo que te mande avisándote que subí este capitulo o

Bueno me despido por ahora y disculpen si me tarde en subir este capitulo jeje

Los invito también a mi otro fic "Sucesos inesperados"

Donde nuevos enemigos y familiares aparecer y una poderosa rival para Heero, mucha acción y suspenso , al menos eso creo jejeje xD

Sayonara y no olviden dejar Revw. )


	5. Trampa

**Trampa**

**

* * *

**

**Lo que dicen**

Lo que piensan 

_(n/a : las notas de la autora )_

* * *

**Heero había terminado de hacer sus quehaceres, se sentó frente a las jaulas donde se encontraban todos los **

**animales, pronto partirían a la colonia l-5508**

**Ya estaba cansado de esto, estaba cansado de ir y venir, nunca pudo hallar un lugar en dónde pudiera estar en **

**paz y siempre lo llamaban para crear misiones, misiones que siempre trataban de lo mismo, buscar y entregar **

**información... En ese momento recordó a Relena, ella tenia razón, se había convertido en un mensajero barato, **

**ya que siquiera le pagaban, levanto la vista para ver a un joven lobo encerrado en su jaula que daba vueltas en **

**ella **

**Le agradaba ese animal, se sentía identificado con el, ya que el lobo como él eran ágiles, buenos en la batalla y **

**solitarios**

Por que tan inquieto reck?

**Pregunto mientras acariciaba la cabeza del lobo con una pequeña sonrisa, el lobo respondió con un suave chillido**

**En ese momento apareció Catherine y Heero volvió a su actitud fría **

Que te sucede?

**Le pregunto secamente al verla con la cara toda roja y murmurando cosas **

Yo? Nada, por que he de tener algo, nosotros no hicimos nada, yo no hice nada, no pasa nada, deja de cuestionarme

**Respondía rápidamente con un "ligero" nerviosismo, aun que Heero prefirió ignorarlo **

Donde esta tasca?

**Catherine se alivio al ver que Heero cambio la conversación y su color había vuelto a la normalidad**

Te refieres a la loba? Pues la ultima vez que intentaron alimentarla estaba muy agresiva y tuvieron que enviarla al veterinario

ya que desde hace unos días también ataco a reck

**Respondió mientras se acercaba al lobo pero el animal empezó a gruñirle por lo bajo, Catherine al ver la **

**reacción prefirió apartarse**

Al parecer nunca me e llevado bien con la mayoría de los animales nnU, será mejor que le avise al jefe que estamos listos

para partir

**Dijo antes de retirarse y dejar a los dos lobos solitarios**

_Ahora veo por que estaba tan inquieto, siempre hacían un buen trabajo juntos, por que te habrá atacado? Acaso _

_hiciste algo que la pusiera así? Algo que le molestara? Algo por lo que te ignorara y te dijera mensajero barato? la _

_extrañas tanto como yo, cierto?_

**Pensaba Heero tristemente, tratando de encontrar las respuestas**

_ººººº ºººº ºººº_

no estoy muy seguro de esto Duo

**dijo Trowa mientras negaba con la cabeza**

estoy seguro que funcionara, conozco a Heero aunque al principio seguro se molestar� ya veras que al final nos lo

agradecerá

**decía animadamente Dúo mientras cogía un teléfono **

esta bien pero serás tu el que se lo dice

yo por que?

Por que fue tu idea, además el no pondría mucha atención en lo que dices

**Respondió con un deje burlón **

Por que estas seguro de eso

**Preguntó un poco disgustado por el comentario **

Corazonada

**Rió un poco Trowa para sus adentros **

En ese caso tu aras la reservación y yo le digo a Heero, solo espero que les chicas convenzan a Relena

**Hablo Duo mientras le entregaba el teléfono **

ºººººº ººººººº ººººº ººº( _n/a: había pensado dejarle hasta aquí pero es muy poquito así que sigamos ¡ _)

**Relena se encontraba en su oficina, ya era muy noche así que nadie más se encontraba allí, al menos eso **

**pensaba Relena hasta que inesperadamente tocaron la puerta de su oficina, la secretaria ya se había ido horas **

**antes así que no pudo ser ella **

Adelante

**Respondió al llamado un poco dudosa, **

_**A quien se le ocurre venir a esta hora?**_

Señorita Relena, no debería descansar un poco, si sigue así no durara mucho

**Decía Dorothy con un tono alegre mientras entraba a la oficina**

Que es lo que quieres Dorothy?

**Le decía sin ponerle mucha atención a su comentario y asiendo lo suyo**

Pero que carácter, acaso no te alegra verme?

**Se cruzo de brazos frente al escritorio**

No, que es lo que quieres, Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no puedo estar perdiendo mucho el tiempo – _**menos con una **_

_**loca psicópata que fue a espiar en mi reino Zanq, lo destruyo para venderme a la fundación Romefeler y que **_

_**después quería que matara a mi hermano!** –_

N/a: _huy que rencorosa, _

_R: pues que esperabas que la recibiera con brazos abiertos después de todo lo que hizo,_

_n/a: No.. pero, _

_R: pero te callas y continua con esta mediocre historia, _

_n/a : OO! Oye no ofendas mi trabajo vieja amargada, _

_R: vieja amargada? Pues tú eres una Chiquilla malcriada, _

_Dthy: no seria mejor que dejaran esa discusión para después?_

_R: no te metas en esto cejona _

_Dthy: cejona? óò _

_n/a : si así es con Dorothy ni me imagino como será con Heero, _

_R: no me mencionen a ese!..ese! _

_n/a : mejor continuemos jeje ññ_

No, que es lo que quieres, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no puedo estar perdiendo mucho el tiempo

**Respondió sin siquiera mirarla, eso le molesto mucho a Dorothy, **

**había escuchado que Relena había cambiado pero no pensó que tanto **

**(N/a: ni yo ôô)**

**Frunció un poco el seño mientras veía de reojo los pilares de papeles sobre el escritorio y un pequeño sobre azul **

**aun serrado, ella conocía bien ese tipo de sobre, la invitación de Quatre para la fiesta**

Vine a preguntarte sí iras a la fiesta del viernes

_Fiesta, la tonta fiesta de Quatre, que no pueden pensar en otra cosa que no sea esa fiesta! _Decía molesta Relena para

sus adentros No Dorothy no podré ir a la fiesta de Quatre Fiesta de Quatre? Acaso Quatre dará una fiesta?

**Sé hacia la desentendida Dorothy**

Si, acaso no estabas hablando de eso?

Claro que no, me referiría a la fiesta que dará el nuevo representante de la colonia l-5508,

que esta a tres colonias de la L4 sección B3

**Dijo Dorothy con una sonrisa de lado esperando que ella se lo creyera y esperar que **

**no relacionara la colonia L4 con Quatre **

Y para que?

**Pero Relena le extrañaba que la supuesta fiesta estaba muy cerca de la de **

**Quatre que siempre hacía su fiesta en la L4, coincidencia? O algo tramaba? **

**Solo una forma de saberlo**(**_n/a: notaron cuantas veces dicen fiesta_?)**

para ... para... emm.. Dar una importante... charla... quiero decir discusión, no! Debate...

sobre mejorar las comunicaciones entre la tierra y las colonias

**Dorothy normalmente no le costaba trabajo inventar cosas sin embargo sentía la dura mirada y eso le hacia **

**sentir un poco nerviosa, Relena no parecía muy convecina de lo que decía**

Y como se llama?

Quien?

El nuevo representan quien más

A pues se llama...

**Dorothy veía por todas partes como si el nombre lo encontrara pintado en la pared y así fue**

Releed Margada

**Dijo con una sonrisa inocente**

Redel margada!

**Levanto una ceja aun no muy convencida**

No! Releed Margada, pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es asistir a esa importante fiesta

**Una gotita caía en la nuca de Dorothy al parecer no le estaba saliendo muy bien las cosas **

Y como piensas que yo asista sin siquiera tener una invitación?

Si la tienes, lo que pasa es que ... yo me ofrecí a llevarte ya que no me gustaría ir sola U

**Relena al escucharla le sonó muy familiar eso, como si alguien ya se lo hubiera dicho anteriormente, sin **

**embargo esta situación era diferente, se trataba de trabajo, de mejorar la vida de las colonias y la Tierra **

Esta bien iré

Fue su respuesta para seguir haciendo sus cosas

Que bien Relena, ya veras que nos vamos a divertir

**Pero la reacción de Relena fue diferente ya que al alzar la mirada se levanto y se puso frente a Dorothy**

No voy a ir para divertirme, cuando se trata de las colonias y la tierra tengo que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo ,

no puedo estar jugueteando

Esta bien ya entendí

**Decía Dorothy mientras se dirigía a la salida**

Pero te recomiendo que vallas de compras y conseguir un lindo vestido

**Dijo Dorothy mientras la veía de reojo de pies a cabeza para así cerrar la puerta**

**Relena al escuchar tal comentario se molesto**

**_Que se cree que es para hablarme así! Es ella la que tiene un mal gusto_**!

**Dorothy salía del edificio y se encontró con su cómplice **

Hola Dorothy pude ver que te costo trabajo

Déjame decirte que fue un poco difícil Hilde, con ese carácter cualquiera se pone nervioso

Y que fue eso de Releed Margada de donde sacaste eso?

Relena la amargada jajaja es que no me dio mucho tiempo de pensar en algo mejor y fue lo único que se me ocurrió

**Hilde le caía una gotita en la frente mientras negaba con la cabeza**

Bueno eso ya no importa, ahora Relena estrenara un nuevo vestido el viernes por la noche

**Dorothy guiñando el ojo y Hilde al verla sonrío **

**ºººº ººººº ºººº ººº**

**

* * *

**

**reelena: **gracias por tu reviewus, me alegra que siga gustándote esta historia

**Suna y Bardus: **jeje yo esa misma pregunta me hago jaja, yo también los veo como hermanos pero tenia que poner a alguien de pareja para que se sorprenda Duo, alguien que estuviera cerca, Hilde no ya que esta con Relena, Dorothi ni hablar, así que dadas las circunstancias pues con su no hermana jajaja y pues qui vemos que se siente muy solito heero xD pero pronto veremos a un Relena Vs Heero y sentimientos escondidos saldrán al aire jeje pero eso lo verán después

**Kisa Killian y Mika Seido : **es verdad s eme había olvidado poner el aviso pero de todos modos no había pasado a mayores pasos jeje ya sabia yoque algo me faltaba jeje para la próxima vez aviso ññU pues aquí tienes el capitulo cinco!

**ESOPERO QUE LES ALA GUSTADO Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS ;)**

* * *


	6. Un día antes

**UN DÍA ANTES**

**Ya había pasado unos días desde que estaban por terminar de levantar la caravana que se habían instalado en la colonia 1-5008 que esta a tres colonias de la L4 sección B3, cuando Duo entra campantemente a una habitación **

Heeeerrrroooo! Amigo!

**Dijo con una gran sonrisa la cual se borro inmediatamente al escuchar un fuerte disparo que había pasado rozándolo**

Te advertí que tocaras antes de entrar

**Contesto secamente Heero guardando su arma y continuar con lo que estaba haciendo **

Glup!

Se escucho como Duo pasaba con dificultada un poco de saliva por la garganta 

"me disparo! Me disparo! ME DISPARO! ô-ô No lo puedo creer! Y si no me agacho me pasa lo del perico cuando estaba cantando cerca de Heero y lo mato T.T, que cruel no pensé que lo aria!... bueno ya que, creo que ahora si tendré que tocar antes de entrar... pero eso le quita lo divertido y emocionante..."

que es lo que quieres?

**Pregunto Heero con su tan conocido tono de indiferencia sin siquiera voltearlo a ver**

A! Si es verdad, vine a comentarte que bla bla bla bla ... bla bla ... bla bla bla

**Heero no ponía atención a lo que su compañero decía, simplemente asentía con la cabeza sin escuchar mientras se sentaba frente a su computadora portátil**

Pero seguramente bla bla bla... yo estoy seguro de que bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla ... bla bla ... bla bla blabla bla bla bla ... bla bla blabla... bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla y pensé que blabla bla bla bla ... bla bla ... bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla

Heero comenzaba a hartarse 

"tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar que estar escuchando el incesante parloteo de este trenzado, acaso no se da cuenta que estoy en una misión impórtate en mi computadora?... ... ... ... maldita bruja ya me volvió a matar"

**Pensaba Heero al ver como una brujita en la pantalla reía divertida mientras que otro muñequito a su lado estaba hecho cenizas **

Pero como se que tu bla blablablablablablablabla blabla blablabla blablabla blabla blabla blablablabla ¿qué te parece?

Si claro...

**Contesto Heero sin siquiera saber de que hablaba Duo**

De verdad?

Preguntó impresionado Duo al ver que acepto la idea 

Ya te dije que si, ahora lárgate...

**Dijo Heero al voltear y verlo con mirada acecina, pero Duo ya estaba acostumbrado a esa mirada y no le importo**

Que bueno que aceptaste entonces yo bla bla bla bla bla les diré que bla bla nos vemos pronto, por cierto Quatre vendrá pronto por nosotros

Si, si...

Contestó secamente 

_ººººººº ºººº ºº º_

**Relena se encontraba empacando sus cosas para dirigirse a la colonia donde supuestamente habría una fiesta pero con el objetivo de arreglar asuntos importantes dela colonia**

Mas le vale que esa cejona llegue a tiempo, detesto que tarden las personas, detesto a las personas impuntuales!

**Decía mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía de la habitación**

ººººººººº

Ya le avisé a Quatre que logramos convencer a Relena y me pido que la hospedaras en este hotel

Decía Hilde mientras extendía una nota 

En un hotel? Pero creía que nos quedaríamos todos en su casa, así como se arreglaran las cosas si la mandamos a un hotel lejos de todos?

**Pregunto un poco molesta Dorothy al ver el nombre del hotel**

No lo se, solo dijo que los chicos tenían un plan, así que no nos queda de otra que hacerlo y confiar en ellos, además es un hotel de primera clase, así que será mejor que la llevemos ahí o nosotras tendremos que pagar esa cuenta

Esta bien, yo me encargo de llevarla, es más ahora mismo voy a ir por ella

Dhoroty se subía a su limusina amarilla y se despedía de Hilde, una vez que llego frente a la mansión de Relena suspiro profundamente y salió del la limusina Se sorprendió al ver a Relena esperando en la entrada 

Llegas tarde

Fue lo único que dijo mientras la atravesaba el cuerpo con la dura mirada 

Los siento, pero es que tuve que ver a otra persona

**Relena no dijo nada más, tomo sus cosas y subió junto con Dorothy a la limusina, para partir al aeropuerto para así abordar la nave que las llevaría hacia la colonia, el camino fue incomodo, terriblemente incomodo, cada vez que Dotrothy intentaba hacer alguna conversación, lo único que sacaba de ella fue sarcasmos o simplemente la ignoraba o le mandaba feas miradas**

"El viaje será muy, muy, muy, muy pero muy largo" 

**Pensaba Dorothy al suspirar y resignarse a guardar silencio y sacar una revista para leer**

ºººººº

Hey chicos! Ya llego Quatre!

Decía Duo mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia a su amigo para así saludarlo 

Hola Duo, te veo mas entusiasmado, supongo que será por lo de este Viernes, no?

Así es Q-chan! No solamente veré a mi linda Hilde, sino que también, resolveremos algunos problemas con esos dos hielos

Quatre reía divertido, pero aun así estaba nervioso 

"_espero que todo salga bien"_

Pensaba mientras veía a Heero y Trowa caminar hacia a él 

Hola Trowa, Heero

Saludo con unas señas con la mano 

Hola Quatre

**Saludó Trowa con una ligera sonrisa que fue respondida de la misma manera, Heero no saludo, no necesitaba hacerlo, aunque ellos cuatro tenían más comunicación entre ellos y más confianza pocas veces saludaba**

Bien, espero que estén listos ya que mañana será el gran día!

**Quatre comenzó a emocionarse, mientras que Heero trataba de pensar en otras cosas**

"cada año es lo mismo, acaso Quatre no se cansa? Siempre un día antes de la fiesta comienza a hablar de esa manera, como niño mimado antes de navidad --U, y cada vez que termina su discurso dice: estoy verdaderamente feliz de que un año más seamos grandes amigos y espero que en el próximo año sea igual, si segurito eso dice con los ojos iluminados cual borrego a medio morir1!"

Pensaba Herro mientras veía a Quatre que comenzaba a iluminarle los ojos 

"tres... dos.. .uno..."

Estoy verdaderamente feliz de que un año más seamos grandes amigos y espero que en el próximo año sea igual!

Dijo Quatre mientras con gran sonrisa y grandes ojos iluminados 

**Los tres expilotos gundams les apareció una gotita en la frente, si todos sabían como se ponía Quatre antes de la fiesta **

"jeje que chistoso es Quatre parece una grabadora, casi siempre dice lo mismo en estos días, pero este año será deferente MUAJAJA! NO SE IMAGINA LO QUE SE LE ESPERA, ya que no solo Heero recibirá su sorpresa muajaja, soy malo, malo, malo , mas malo que la carne de puerco MUJAJA, solo espero que la falda que compre si le quede si no se va el plan por la borda!"

Pensaba Duo mientras se le formaba una casi imperceptible sonrisa perversa 

"_me pregunto, donde estará Catherine ya debería estar aquí"_

Se preguntaba a así mismo Trowa viendo a los alrededores 

" que feliz estoy, que feliz estoy, como los quiero, quiero, un rico helado!"

Cantaba internamente Quatre mientras se dirigían a la salida 

**ººººººº**

**las chicas (Dorothy y Relena) al llegar a la colonia se dirigieron directamente al hotel por la "tan amable petición" de Relena**

Pero Sra. Relena esta segura? no prefiere dar una ligera caminata por esta colonia? Es muy hermosa y tiene muchas tiendas interesantes

**Decía la rubia cejona mientras ...**

Dthy: a quien le dices rubia cejona!

N/a: perdona es que me he estado juntando mucho con Relena ññU

Re: a mi ni me culpes, no es mi culpa que así halla nacido la pobrecita...

Dthy: ya me tienen harta! Yo me largo, no pienso participar en este fic si me siguen insultando de esta manera!

N/a: no, no espérate no te enojes, no lo decíamos en serio verdad Relena?

Re: ja! si quieres que me disculpe con esa cejota traidora olvídalo!

Dthy: ME VOY! _Saliendo del escenario_

N/a: hay no! Ahora que voy a hacer! Ahora tengo que encontrar rápido una suplente hasta que convenza a Dorothy a que vuelva

La autora sale rápidamente del escenario ...

20 minutos después...

N/a: hola lectores (as) jeje ññ disculpen la tardanza, pero ya encontré una suplente y ya se aprendió sus líneas así que ejemm.. continuemos

Re: pero quien es la suplente?

N/a: tu hermano ññUUU

Re: QUE!

Milli: así es hermanita por tu culpa tengo que estar de esta forma

Vemos a Millardo con un vestido que le llega hasta las rodillas color rosa pastel y una blusa blanca de manga corta

Re: pero por que mi hermano?

N/a: por que fue el único que puede encontrar de cabello largo y huerito además ya compre las cejas postizas

La autora se sube a un banquito para alcanzar la cabeza de Millardo y le pega unas cejas largas marca patito

Millardo: no puedo creer que un gran soldado de Guerra se rebaje a esto!

N/a: a mi no me digas nada, fue culpa de tu hermana

Re: y por que no usaste a Quatre nada más le hubieras puesto una peluca y ya, después de todo le gusta el rosa... y los vestidos

Qu: si es verdad, por que a mi no?

N/a: por que a ti te necesitamos en las siguientes tomas así que ya cállense de una buena vez que ya perdimos mucho tiempo en esto

Duo con un letrero: escena "llegada al hotel" toma 2

**Las chicas (Millardo como Dorothy y Relena) al llegar a la colonia se dirigieron directamente al hotel por la "tan amable petición" de Relena (obviamente entienden que es un sarcasmo no?)**

Pero Sra. Relena esta segura? no prefiere dar una ligera caminata por esta colonia? Es muy hermosa y tiene muchas tiendas interesantes

**Decía Mill... quiero decir, Decía Dorothy con un tono molesto y áspero mientras bajaba del auto frente a un gran y elegante edificio**

Guarda silencio, ya te dije que no estoy aquí de paseo, sino por...

Por el bien de las colonias y la humanidad – _esta se cree superman o que?_

**Le interrumpió mientras entraban a este edificio y unos botones recogían sus maletas **

Pide la habitación

Ordenó Relena para así irse al elevados, Dorothi fruncio el seño y se dirigio al recibidor 

Hemos reservado una habitación, podría darme las llevas

Preguntó con amabilidad al joven que atendía

Por supuesto, a que nombre?

A nombre de Relena Darlian

**Respondio un poco de mala gana, mientras se recargaba en la barra y apoyaba las manos sobre su cara alargada y... **

**N/a: Millardo! Actúa bien!**

**Mlli: si, si **

Respondió con amabilidad mientras observaba a los alrededores 

Aquí tiene

Dijo el joven al tenderle unas llaves 

Gracias

Dorothy estaba por partir pero el joven la detuvo 

Espere señorita olvido su paquete!

Paquete? Cual paquete?

Preguntaba mientras le daban un sobre 

Aquí tiene, que disfrute su estancia

Se despidió el joven para atender a las demás personas 

Que extraño que contendrá

**Se preguntaba mientras lo abría, había unas hojas que estaban escritas por el puño y letra de Quatre**

QUE, QUE!

Sus ojos se sobre saltaron al leer lo que decía!

No voy a permitir esto, como es posible de que vallan a dejar a mi herma...

Gritaba Millardo mientras aventaba el paquete N/a: Millardo que esas haciendo! 

**Mill: **Por que no me dijeron que mi Hermana estaría...

**N/a**: shhhh! Cállate!** _Tapandole la boca_**

**Dthy: **ya estoy aquí...

**N/a: **Que bien! Has vuelto! Que bueno, Millardo ya no te necesito así que ahora olvida todo lo que leíste

**Milli: **Por supuesto que no! Ahora mismo iré por mi herma...

**Milardo cae repentinamente al suelo**

**Dthy con un mazo: **bueno alguien tenia que hacer algo para callarlo no?

**N/a: **Dorothy no es que me queje pero.. por que volviste?

**Dthy: **bueno es que me encontré con tu guión para los próximos capítulos y no me lo quería** _con sonrisa misteriosa_**

**N/a:** bueno se suponía que no deberías leer eso ¬¬ pero bueno eso ya no importa ahora ve a tu lugar

**Dthy:** sip nn! Que divertido

**Dorothi al terminar de leer (y donde quedo el sobre? Dthy: no importa ya se lo que decia) se dirigió al elevador donde la esperaba Relena una gran sonrisa que mostraba una sonrisa maliciosa **

Dhorothy! Ya estas aquí!... quiero decir ya era hora ahora ¬¬

Ahora usted sierre la boca Sra. Relena y entre al elevador y entre a su habitación – le entrega las llaves- y nos veremos mañana por la mañana para ir a esa... reunión, que descanse

Fue lo ultimo que dijo para así irse del edificio 

Pe..pero..

Relena no tuvo la oportunidad de quejarse o decir algo 

**ººººººººº**

**bueno eso es todo por el momento **

**Qa: que? Pero habías dicho que la toma siguiente seria la nuestra ;;**

**Si Quatre pero estos chamacos se tardaron mucho en la escena de "la llegada al hotel" y tomaron todo el tiempo así que ...**

**Bueno así tendremos más tempo para que lleguen los demás invitados y arreglar el salón y comprar la comida y...**

**Que eso no lo habías hecho ya?**

**Bueno si.. pero Duo se lo comió casi todo uù **

**Duo: bueno no es mi culpa que me hubieras enseñado el lugar antes de la toma y que todo estuviese tan rico**

**Mill: ay mi cabeza! Pero que paso? Que fue lo que sucedió? No recuerdo nada!**

**Trw: oye esas son mis lineas! No me las robes ¬¬**

**En el próximo capitulo...**

**Relena tendrá una sorpresa al ver a los integrantes de la reunión, Dorothy se salvara de su furia? Heero cantara! Y otros sucesos más jeje**


	7. Fiesta y sorpresa

FIESTA y SORPRESAS! 

**Relena había terminado de desempacar sus cosas rápidamente, además no eran muchas ya que solo estaría ahí tres días más**

Tengo otra vez una extraña sensación...quizás me raptarán... normalmente tengo estas sensaciones antes de que me capturen pero ... no, esta vez es diferente... por que?

Pensaba mientras limpiaba su arma sentada a una orilla de su cama, al terminar de limpiarla y cargarla se dirigió a la ventana, veía como la obscuridad dominaba sobre aquellos grandes edificios que no se les veía fin, suspiro pesadamente al recordar a una persona muy especial 

_Querido padre, te extraño tanto_**...( ja! acaso pensaban que diría Heero... Heero..Heero... por favor! La chica aunque no lo parezca tiene más cosas en que pensar jaja)**_.espero que estés donde estés, estés feliz y orgulloso de mi. _

_Este cargo a sido bastante pesado, pero día a día trato de dar lo mejor de mi para mejorar la vida de las colonias , aun así siento que mis fuerzas se acaban, una extraña impresión me ha estado consumiendo_

_Tengo una extraña sensación de que algo me hace falta, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que me sentía feliz, llena y satisfecha, a pasado mucho tiempo y ahora no puedo recordarlo, no puedo recordar que era eso que ahora me falta... padre, ayúdame_

**No muy lejos de hay pero tampoco muy cerca, es decir, mas o menos alejado, se encontraban los chicos Gundams (al menos 4 de ellos) y Catherine entrando a una gran mansión (propiedad de Quatre) **

Que bien! Mañana es el gran día, me muero de ganas de ver a mi Hilde

Decía Duo con gran alegría 

Mañana llegaran todos los demás, aunque Wufei tengo entendido que esta vez no podrá venir

Comento Catherine mientras subían las escaleras y quedar frente a gran portón 

Así es, ya que tiene que realizar una importante misión, recuerda que ahora es parte de los Preventers junto con Lady One y Sally Po

Que lastima se la va a perder, pero bueno, eso no importa ya que traje mi cámara de video y voy a estar grabando toooddooo

**Dijo aun más contento y con una extraña mirada hacia Quatre sin que este se diera cuenta**

No se por que tanta emoción, después de todo será lo mismo cada año, que piensas que esta vez será diferente

**Hablo el mudo, quiero decir hablo Heero con expresión indiferente, es decir sin ninguna expresión**

Eso es lo que tu crees amigo mío, ya veras como se ponen las cosas mañana en la noche

**Contesto Duo negando con el dedo y haciendo un guiño dejando confundidos a Heero y Catherine (por que ella tampoco sabia)**

Bueno chicos ya saben cuales son sus habitaciones, mañana por la mañana llegarán los demás así que, descansen!

Se despedía Quatre de ellos para así irse a su habitación 

Este año nos toca la misma habitación Heero, nos vamos a divertir mucho ya que traje mis barajas y esta vez no podrás ganarme!

Dijo Duo con tono victorioso y revolviendo las cartas de la baraja 

**Minutos después...**

No puedo creer que me hallas ganado otra vez, ya perdí todos mis ahorros que tenia guardados para salir con Hilde Y-Y

Decía con gran pesar y pequeñas lagrimitas 

Debiste renunciar a la jugada después de perder tus Cd y tus tontos artefactos de bromas

**Decía secamente Heero mientras estaba sentado y rodeado por muchas cachivaches, como vómitos falsos, chicles de ajo y cebolla, unas cuantos cigarrillos de chocolate, un reloj, discos de música una chamarra negra y de cuero que traía puesta Duo antes de jugar aparte de su dinero **

No espera, se que puedo ganar! Aun puedo recuperarme! Un juego más vamos, un juego más lo apuesto todo!

Ya no tienes nada que apostar

Por favor, un juego mas apuesto mm apuesto – _rayos que puedo apostar? Ya lo tengo_- si gano me devuelves todo y me aras el desayuno

Y si gano?

Yo cortare mi trenza y te are el desayuno

**Heero quedo sorprendido por la apuesta, acaso Duo hablaba enserio? Por primera vez en el día, en la semana y en el mes, es decir por primera vez en mucho tiempo mostraba Heero una sonrisa, pero no cualquier sonrisa **

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE!**

Aaaa! Duo pero que te paso!

**Grito sorprendida Catherine al entrar a la cocina y ver a un pobre Duo tirado boca abajo, Heero se encontraba a un lado ignorándolo, se sirvió un poco de pasta para luego sentarse en la mesa **

Ay, ay, ay! Pobrecito de mi!

**Se quejaba Duo mientras conseguía levantarse**

Que fue lo que paso?

**Volvió a preguntar Catherine pero esta vez dirigiéndose a Heero que simplemente encogió los hombros y comenzó a comer**

Loque pasa es que Don Hielito se molesto con migo y me dio un santo guamazo!

**Respondió Duo mientras sostenía su cabeza**

Pero por que? Que le hiciste esta vez Duo?

**Dijo ahora divertida ya que se había acostumbrado a las peleas entre ellos dos y que Duo siempre acababa malherido cuando Heero se hartaba de sus bromas **

Lo que pasa es que se molesto en no poderme ganar en la ultima apuesta jaja

**Dijo victorioso mientras jugueteaba ahora con su larga trenza**

Y tubo que hacer mi desayuno, Que rico! Sirviente! sírveme una buena porción

**Dijo ahora sentándose y viendo a Heero como una cosa inferior a lo que el respondió con apuntarle entre la cien con el arma **

No, mejor no te molestes Heero, ya has hecho suficiente con lo del desayuno, yo me sirvo ññ

Hm!

ºººººOOOººººº

bueno en esta escena sale Relena y al ver a Dorothy discuten nuevamente uúU así que sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, les callo encima la noche

**Un gran cartel negro cae encima de las dos chicas dejándolas inconscientes**

se los dije, les callo encima la noche xD,

**Una vez que se despertaron y recuperaron Dorothy le había dicho que dentro de poco irían a esa importante reunión así que Relena subió a su habitación nuevamente para** **cambiarse**

**Dorothi fue a la limosina a esperarla**

A donde quiere que la lleve señorita?

**Pregunto el chofer con una voz muy conocida**

Hilde!

Hola amiga, dime como te va?

**Preguntó Hilde asomándose sobre el asiento para ver a Dorothi**

De la patada! No sabes lo que he estado soportando!

Si lo se, yo he estado con ella todo este tiempo, ya te acostumbraras, en el fondo sigue siendo la misma

**Dijo Hilde mientras se acomodaba su gorrita de chofer**

Pero muy en el fondo! Pero dime como llegaste hasta aquí?

Bueno digamos que quise asegurarme deque llegaran las invitadas de honor

**Hilde guiño un ojo divertida**

ººººOOOºººº

**Así que la gran noche había llegado! La mansión de Quatre comenzaba a llenaras de luces y colores; No solamente eran los chicos gundams, como se acostumbraba años antes de que Relena dejara de asistir, sino que ahora también eran los de la caravana, algunas personas de gran confianza de Quatre que trabajaban en su compañía, también se encontraban ahí los científicos locos que habían creado los gundams y amistades que habían hecho a lo largo de su pacifica vida sobre la tierra y colonias, llenando así también la casa de risas, música y comida!**

**Todos se divertían de lo lindo aunque con algunas excepciones, ya que un joven hombre se encontraba en uno de los balcones y recargándose en una de las paredes viendo hacia la extensa ciudad que mostraba brillantes lucecitas y moviendo circularmente la delicada copa de vino de su mano izquierda **

**Su mirada se encontraba en el infinito, perdido entre su mundo de pensamientos y recuerdos, dejando de oír el gran secándolo de adentro**

**Para el ya era costumbre de alejarse de las personas, pasar de desapercibido hasta que alguien en verdad notara su ausencia en la cena una vez sentados todos sobre la mesa **

**Suspiro pesadamente y tomo un poco de ese liquido refrescante de su copa y siguió permaneciendo en el mismo lugar sin embargo... dejo de oírse ruido adentro, un extraño silencio había invadido el lugar, le pareció sumamente extraño así que decidió entrar quedando estupefacto al ver a los recién llegados**

**ºººººooooooºººººº**

**Ella no sabia que hacer, ya había cruzado la puerta, sabia que algo no andaba bien desde el momento que había subido a la limusina y ver a Dorothi con esa extraña sonrisa, trato de no darle importancia pero al llegar al lugar un escalofrió corrió por su espalda y sin previo aviso había aparecido Hilde detrás de ella y la había empujado bruscamente hacia la entrada**

**Ahora ahí estaba frente a todas esas personas viéndola, no era que le diera pena o se hubiera sentido avergonzada por la brusquedad de la entrada o por eso cientos de ojos viéndola interrogadamente, ella estaba acostumbrada a eso, ya que siempre tiene que hacer conferencias publicas pasar situaciones más difíciles pero esta vez... ahora era diferente, en esta ocasión no tenia nada en mente, había quedado sin habla al verlo ahí, cerca del balcón con su inexpresable rostro pero sus ojos... esos ojos... al verlos entristeció **

Señorita Relena! Me alegra que halla decidido venir este año

**Decía rompiendo el silencio Quatre, mientras se dirigía a ella y la saludaba con elegancia**

"_Sabia que esto era alguna trampa! Maldita Dorothy! Ahora tengo una nueva cosa para agregar a la lista de Odia a Dorothy! Ya me las pagara y también Hilde!"_

Pero no se suponía que la reunió siempre se hace en la colonia L4?

**Preguntó Relena ocultando su enojo, aparentando un tranquilo rostro aun que algo serio. La mansión retorno al mágico momento, al ver que Quatre recibir a la importante Sra. Relena, habían regresado la música y los bailes**

Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, si revisa bien la invitación que le envié es este lugar el que indica, ya que este lugar es más grande y cómodo

**Relena simplemente asintió levemente odiando por sus adentros, si hubiera leído aunque sea echado un vistazo a la invitación en lugar de botarlo por quien sabe donde se habría dado cuenta de esta trampa, Dorothy y Hilde habían desaparecido entre la multitud evitando algún ataque por parte de Relena**

Valla, Lena! Siempre te vez muy bien pero esta vez si que te luciste

**Dijo Duo al acercarse a ella alegremente mientras le echaba un ojo de arriba abajo**

Gracias...

**Contesto secamente Relena pero al voltear hacia otro lado vio a una persona muy conocida y querida**

Noin!

**Dijo sorprendida al verla, Noin era una de las pocas personas en que confiaba plenamente además de Hilde**

Que gusto me da verla nuevamente, ya creía que te habías olvidado de nosotros

**Dijo mientras le daba una copa de vino a Relena**

De ti? Nunca

**Contesto con un casi imperceptible tono alegre. Un hombre alto de cabello largo y claro, abrazó con gran cariño a Noin**

Hola hermana

**Saludo Millardo con una suave sonrisa**

Millardo...

**Contesto el saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Tal vez eran hermanos y se querían pero no eran muy unidos y se respetaban mutuamente**

**Relena se había confundido mucho al ver tanta gente, muchas cosas habían cambiado, pero otras... seguían siendo las mismas**

**ºººººOOOOººººº**

**Heero al verla entrar le había sorprendido, no sabia que hacer, no sabia que decir, o como actuar así que simplemente decidió regresar al balcón esperar que no nadie le viera**

"_Rayos! Pero por que? Por que ahora! No se que rayos estoy haciendo aquí si ella esta ahí adentro... por que no puedo acercarme a ella, por que no puedo decirle la verdad! No soy mas que un tonto!" _

Así es, todo un tonto

**Como si hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos se escucho la divertida voz de Duo mientras apagaba la videocámara, había grabado toda la gran agitación de la fiesta y la llegada de Relena al lugar y las caras que habían puesto ella y Heero divirtiéndolo de lo grande **

Que dices? Que haces aquí?

**Preguntó fríamente al verlo **

Lo que escuchaste y lo que pensaste, eres un tonto

Como sabias que...

Simplemente lo se, hemos sido compañeros y amigos mucho tiempo y se perfectamente que piensas cada vez que pones esa cara de pobre tipo enamorado fracasado

**Heero frunció el seño pero no podía negarlo **

El que calla otorga

**Dijo Duo al silencio de Heero**

Por que no vas con ella? Vamos! seguro no le molestara bailar aunque sea una pieza con su asesino favorito

**Trato de animar a Heero pero sin resultados el no se movía y tenia la cabeza baja**

Heero, deja de usar la cabeza y comienza a escuchar, quizás seas el perfecto soldado pero recuerda que ya no estamos en guerra, no pierdas esta oportunidad o seguirás pensando en el ayer y sintiendo lastima por ti mismo

**Dijo por ultimo Duo para así marcharse y dejar a un pensativo Heero**

Y bien? Que dijo?

**Pregunto Hilde (que aun se escondía de Relena) al estar con Duo **

No lo se linda, no lo se

**Contesto pesadamente Duo, le dolía tanto ver a su mejor amigo en ese estado **

Ya casi son las 11 serán mejor que se de prisa Heero si se quiere acercar a Relena

**Comentó Hilde al ver su reloj pero Duo al escucharla sus ojos se abrieron como platos**

Las once! Rayos debo darme prisa! Espera aquí un momento Hilde, no tardo!

**Decia ya aleándose y dejando a una Hilde confusa**

Quatre! Y la Sra. Relena?

**Preguntó Dorothy al estar tras unas plantas, en el momento en que Hilde había empujado a Relena, ambas se escabulleron y se ocultaron entre las plantas que adornaban los rincones obscuros. Quatre al verla no aguantaba la risa**

Pero Dorothy, que crees que estas haciendo ahí? Estas en una misión de espías?

**Pregunto divertido al ver como Dorothy tomaba una de las ramitas y cubría su rostro **

Esto no es divertido Quatre, sabes lo que tuve que arriesgarme! La señorita Relena seguro quiere matarme

No te preocupes hay demasiados testigos en este lugar, no creo que lo intente, al menos no por ahora

**Quatre le ofreció su mano para que así saliera del lugar**

Si, tienes razón, en ese caso será menor divertirnos mientras podamos, nos es así Quatre?... Quatre? Donde estas?

Dorothy reviso a los alrededores, Winner había desaparecido! En ese momento Duo sube a un pequeño escenario donde atrás de él estaba un telón cubriendo y tomo el micrófono 

HOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Gritó saludando con gran entusiasmo acompañado por un gran y molesto ruido rechinante del micrófono, todos voltearon inmediatamente y muy molestos**

**Mientras atrás del telón estaba un atado y confuso Quatre, lo habían atacado por atrás golpeado y al parecer le habían cambiado la ropa pero no sabia con exactitud ya que no entraba la suficiente luz, en ese momento escucha **

A llegado la hora deeee! El concurso caraoke!

**Todos estaban confusos, desde cuando hacían concurso de caraoke?**

Todos pueden participar! Y el ganador se llevara lo que más le guste mas de la casa!

**En ese momento Quatre estaba desesperado por gritar! **

"_esto tiene la firma de Duo, pero que crees que estas haciendo! Y que es eso de que se lleven lo que sea de la casa! Noo! Duuuooo!"_

**Quatre trataba de quitarse las ataduras cuando alguien se pone frente a él**

Hey! tranquilo Quatre no te vallas a lastimar, relájate

**Dijo al quitarle la cinta que cubría la boca**

Wu.. Wufei eres tu? Que significa esto! Creía que estabas en una misión? Y por que me has atado!

**Wufei desataba a Quatre y le entregaba algo extraño**

Esta es mi misión, ahora no te preocupes, mientras Sally, Une y yo estaremos con los demás apoyándote, que no te de pena

**Dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda y abandonó el lugar, Quatre no entendía nada, que estaba pasando!**

Ahora nuestro primer concursante, Quatre! aplauso por favor!

**Decía Duo mientras se quitaba del escenario, retiraba el telón y preparaba la cámara de video **

"_muajaja! Que malo soy!"_

**Todos quedaron atónitos al ver a Quatre, ya que se encontraba con una peluca de cabello negro y largo, una blusa ligera de manga larga, botas de tacón alto y falda que le llegaban arriba de las rodillas. El enrojeció enormemente al ver a todos viéndolo a él**

"_Ho por dios!"_

Pensó Dorothy al escupir su vino al ver a Quatre 

"ya decía yo que el siempre fue algo rarito"

**Pensó esta vez Relena**

"_no se por que pero tengo la entraña sensación de que yo he pasado por eso antes"_

**Se dijo a si mismo Millardo tratando de recordar algo mientras se sobaba un leve chichón de la cabeza**

**La música comemos a sonar, Quatre recordaba la tonada... pero se animaría a cantar? Hilde sabia quien era el responsable de esto así que decidió subir al escenario y empezó a cantar a un lado, pasó un brazo por el cuello de Quatre moviéndose al compás de la tonada, tratando de ayudarlo**

Yo quiero ser una chica al modo bar,

Comenzó a cantar Hilde 

Como la Maura como Victoria abril **_"Tierra, TRAGAME!"_**

Cantó, pensó y suplicó Quatre con sonrisa nerviosa 

Un poco lista un poquitín boba

Ir con madona en una limusina

Hilde movió su mano como si estuviera manejando 

Yo quiero ser una chica al modo bar

Pasar de todo y no pasar de moda

Bailar con tigo el ultimo cuplé

**Quatre movió las caderas y tomo de la mano a Hilde haciendo que ella diera una vuelta**

**Todos reían, y aplaudían con gran entusiasmo**

Y no para de viajar

Del invierno al verano

De Madrid a New York

Del abrazo al olvido

Hilde se movía de un lado al otro para quedar al ultimo abrazada de Quatre 

Dejarte entre tinieblas escuchando un ruido

De tacones lejanos

**Fue esta vez que Quatre se movió haciendo unos leves pasos tipo tap, haciendo que se escuchen claramente los tacones**

Encontrar la salida de este gris laberinto

Sin pasión ni pecado ni locura ni incesto

Tener en cada puerto un amante distinto

No gritar que he hecho yo

Para merecer esto

Cantaron ambos al unión mientras levantaban las manos 

Yo quiero ser una chica al modo bar,

Ponerme de luto por un matador

Inesperadamente fue esta vez que Catherin canto junto con ellos 

Yo quiero ser una chica al modo bar

Que a su chico le suplique átame

No dar el alma, si no hay quien me la roba

**Noin se unió a ellos mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Millardo dejándolo completamente sonrojado**

Ir por la vida al borde de un ataque de nervios

Con faldas a lo loco

Quatre movió nuevamente las caderas pero esta ver mas coquetón 

No tener otra fe que la piel

Hilde se abrazo a si misma 

Ni más ley que la ley del deseo

Noin mandó un beso al publico 

Encontrar la salida de este gris laberinto

Sin pasión ni pecado ni locura ni incesto

Tener en cada puerto un amante distinto

No gritar que he hecho yo

Para merecer esto

Todos terminaron de cantar ganando los aplausos de todos 

**Los cuatro cantantes bajaron del escenario y Quatre se fue del lugar para ir así a su recamara y cambiarse para después matar a Duo, así que este mientras esperaba los regaños de él, subió nuevamente al escenario**

Que les pareció? Les gustó?

**Pregunto contento al publico**

Siiiii!

Quieren seguir con este maravilloso caraoke?

**Todos**: siiiii

Entonces aquí va una canción, cantada y tocada por Heero, vamos He-chan es tu turno

**Dijo mientras lo señalaba y lo invitaba a subir**

**Relena en ese momento rió a carcajadas**

Heero? Cantar! Jajajajaja que tontería es esa, todos sabemos que lo único que toca es una mágnum (creo que as si se llama una arma jeje)

Heero no decía nada, ni se movía, como si no se tratase de él 

Vamos He-chan yo se que hiciste una canción esta es tu oportunidad para mostrar tu talento

**Dijo por el micrófono y así guiño un ojo y todos los demás empezaron a "animarlo a subir" Heero de un momento al otro estaba arriba, pero no por que quería cantar sino que lo habían empujado y llevado por a fuerza por Sally y Lady Une**

Duo, será mejor que me dejes bajar si no quieres que alguien salga muerto

**Dijo secamente viéndolo con furia**

Tu me habías dicho que si lo arias, así que ahora cumple tu palabra

**Le entrego una guitarra y el micrófono**

Yo nunca dije eso

Claro que si, antes de que viniéramos, cuando me disparaste

"_Ho rayos! Eso me pasa por no escuchar lo que dicen las personas que tienen síndrome de pericos"_

**Heero suspiro pesadamente, todo el lugar nuevamente fue invadido por el silencio, esperando que el iniciara con la canción, Relena ya no quería estar ahí, había estado pensando escabullirse por la salida mientras los demás estaban distraídos con la canción del travestido, es decir de Quatre, pero en el momento de escuchar el nombre de Heero sus movimientos se congelaron**

**Heero se sentó sobre una silla que había puesto Duo**

"_no puedo creer que en verdad este hacendó esto" _

**El silencio se había quebrado por las tonadas de la guitarra**

Puedo ponerme cursi y decir:

que tus labios me saben igual

que los labios que beso en mis sueños

**Su voz era limpia y clara, Relena al escucharlo sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda**

Puedo ponerme triste y decir:

que me basta con ser tu enemigo

tu todo, tu esclavo, tu fiebre, tu dueño

**Sus ojos eran cubiertos por aquellos mechones rebeldes**

Y si quieres también puedo ser

tu estación y tu tren, tu mal y tu bien.

tu pan y tu vino, tu pecado, tu Dios, tu asesino

Esta vez Heero levanto la mirada chocando contra la de Relena 

**Los juegos de tomadas de la guitarra dejaban un ambiente melancólico**

O tal vez esa sombra que se tumba a tu lado en la alfombra

a la orilla de la chimenea a esperar que suba la marea

Relena se le formo un nudo en la garganta 

Puedo ponerme humilde y decir:

que no soy el mejor,

que me falta valor para atarte a mi cama

**Heero rompió con el contacto visual bajándola nuevamente, mientras un leve color se ponía en sus mejillas**

Y si quieres también

puedo ser tu trapecio y tu red,

tu adiós y tu ven, tu manta, tu frío,

tu resaca, tu lunes, tu hastío

**Relena sintió unas ganas inmensas de llorar**

Y si quieres también

puedo ser tu abogado y tu juez, tu miedo y tu fe,

tu noche y tu día, tu rencor, tu por que, tu agonía

La voz de Heero fue poco a poco disminuyendo 

O tal vez ese viento, que te arranca del aburrimiento

y te deja abrazada a una duda, en mitad de la calle y desnuda

**Las ultimas tonadas dejaron una leve sensación de tristeza, después el silencio...**

**Tanto Duo como los demás estaba impresionados, Duo había visto la letra de la canción en el cuarto del perfecto soldado pero solo estaba escrita una pequeña parte, el sonrío alegre**

Bravo Heero! Bravo!

**Grito Duo para ser seguido por aplausos, pero el simplemente dejo la guitarra y se fue de hay**

Espera Heero pero a donde crees que vas?

Trato de detenerlo Dorothy seguida por Hilde 

Estoy cansado, me iré a mi habitación

Contesto sin siquiera detenerse 

pero no puedes!

Dijo apresuradamente Hilde Es que aun no a terminado la fiesta Termino de decir Dotothy No me importa 

Es que ... bueno la verdad es que me da pena decirte pero...

**Dudaba Hilde**

Que? 

Es que Duo y yo teníamos pensado .. bueno tu sabes... hace tiempo que no estamos juntos y pues ... vamos a pasar la noche juntos... en el cuarto... entiendes

Es por eso que ... Duo te reservo una habitación en este lugar

Dorothy le extendió un papel con algo escrito 

Mn!

**Minutos más tarde el se había ido pero Relena estaba encerrada en el baño**

"Pero que me pasa! Es que acaso aun siento algo por el.. no por supuesto que no, ese maldito no me volverá a afectar, eso fue ya hace mucho tiempo"

que te sucede Millardo?

No lo se Noin, pero siento que he olvidado importante, algo relacionado con Relena

Tranquilo ella sabe como cuidarse

**Dijo Nion calmando a Millardo con un beso**

**(n/a que bueno que ya no recuerda lo que leyó en el capitulo anterior--)**

**Duo se acerco a Hilde**

Valla espero que tengas un buen metodo para librarte de esa, ya que quatre no le agrado mucho el espectaculito

**Le dijo Hilde mientras lo abrazaba**

Nhaa! Para nada, yo se que en verdad se divirtió, viste como se movió? Mamamia! que bien mueve las caderas! Ôô

Duo!

**Lo empujo con enojo por los comentarios**

Solo espero que no sigas con tus bromitas

Esta bien, pero mira a los demás se están divirtiendo con el concurso

**Señalo el escenario donde otras tres mujeres cantaban **

Además eso fue lo ultima de mis bromas... aunque podría improvisar algo

**Dijo al ultimo murmurando al ver a Trowa y Catherine platicando amenamente**

Que dices Duo?

**Pregunto Hilde un poco desconfiada**

Ho nada, Hilde nada...ññ "creo que debería de dejar de pensar en voz alta"

**Jajaja **

**ºººº0000ººººº**

**bueno eso es todo, quizás este capitulo no fue tan mm chistoso como el anterior pero pues si esta lindo y entretenido no lo creen?**

**Q: No me pareció justo que me hubieras vestido de esa manera!**

**N/a: pero es para una buena causa... al menos eso creo jajaja**

**Q: si tal vez, pero por lo menos me hubieras escogido otra ropa, el negro no me va y esta faldilla amarilla no me gusta, me queda mejor los colores pastel**

**N/a: ÔôU! Heee si Quatre... tratare de no olvidarlo la próxima vez **

**D: jajjaa te veiaz muy chistoso**

**Mill: aun siento que he olvidado algo importante...**

**N/a: mm tal vez olvidaste apagar la luz de tu casa antes de venir**

**Mill: ho si! Tal vez eso sea, genial ahora me llegara la cuenta de Luz mas cara y-y**

**N/a: jeje ññ bueno esto es todo, no olviden dejar Rew, nos vemos prontito , ha! Y tambien quiero agradecerles a las personas que me dejaron Rew en el capitulo anterior, Gracias! Me devolvieron la confianza! por que para ser sincera pensaba ya quitarlo uu**

**en el proximo capitulo una pelea berbal y fisica Relena Vs Heero, otra de las travesuras de Duo, Quatre le dara una leccion a duo? millardo se acordara de el golpe que le dimos?**

**Mill: he! que golpe? ho! ahora recuerdo fueron ustedes las que me hicieron este chichon!**

**Dthy: tenias que habrir la bocota**

**N/a: ups!**


	8. Disparos Del Corazón

Los disparos del corazón 

**Relena caminaba de puntillas hacia la puerta de la mansión, solo pensaba en regresar a su habitación y olvidar todo lo sucedido, después cobraría cuentas con sus "amigas", ya se encontraba cerca de la salida, solo esperaba algo o que alguien llamara la atención de todos para así deslizarse por la puerta e irse de ahí, espero unos cuantos minutos cuando por fin apareció la oportunidad que esperaba**

**Millardo se veía furioso, Nion trataba de calmarlo al parecer perseguían a una jovencita, Duo se ría a carcajadas, Hilde no sabia que hacer así que trataba de ayudar a que saliera viva aquella joven del ataque de Millardo, todos posaron su atención a los que provocaban tanto escándalo ya que después también era Duo el que corría perseguido por un Quatre molesto**

"Ahora o nunca" 

**Pensó Relena y salió por fin del lugar tomo un taxi y fue rumbo al hotel **

Por favor Millardo cálmate, es por el bien de tu hermanita 

**Yo suplicaba al ser por fin atrapada por aquel soldado **

Millardo, Relena sabe cuidarse muy bien, tranquilo 

**Trataba aun Nion de calmarlo cuando sintió como si una ráfaga de viento hubiese pasado por detrás de ella, era Duo que aun corría por todos lados**

Vamos Q-chan no fue tan malo después de todo 

Eso dímelo cuando tengas que mantener una buena reputación por tu familia, la gran compañía y cientos de negocios que atender para que después estés frente a sientas de personas y te vea vestido de mujer

**Le gritaba Quatre tomándolo de la trenza y azotándolo contra el suelo dejando a Duo mareado**

Y lo peor de todo es que las chicas ganadoras de tu concurso de caraoke se llevaron mi colección de estampitas!

**Unas lagrimitas de Quatre corrían**

Mis estampitas! Hoooeeee 

**Aun se encontraba mareado Duo pero Hilde ayudo a que se levantara**

**Mientras tanto Trowa y Catheryn habían desaparecido! (bueno será mejor que dejemos a esos dos tranquilos jejeje al menos por ahora)**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Herro observo su alrededor, era bastante espacioso, era una de as mejores suite del lugar hotel, (no soy muy buena describiendo lugares así que imagínenselo) **

**Heero comenzó a revisar cada rincón del lugar _(la costumbre, por si acaso había alguien escondido y lo quisiera matar)_ una vez que pudo estar ya tranquilo se sentó sobre la cama **

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

donde esta Relena?

**Preguntó Millardo**

N/a: Ella ya se fue, mientras me perseguías ella se escabullo

Que! Tengo que impedirlo!

**Grito tomando sus valles **

N/A: Wufei, Sally, Dorothy! Hagan algo! Que no se valla!

**Grite mitras tomaba uno de los tobillos de Millardo tratando de detenerlo **

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Relena ya estaba en el hotel, suspiro aliviada y entro al lugar **

"_ojalá nunca hubiera ido a ese lugar, me siento tan rara"_

**Su corazón comenzó a latir un poco mas rápido, recordando la voz de Heero junto con la melodía de las guitarras, sin evitar un leve sonrojo**

"_Yui, eres un maldito bastardo, desearía nunca haberte conocido"_

**Pensó al subir por el elevador **

**ººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Se sentía cansado y muy tenso, si no era para menos ya que técnicamente se había confesado con una canción, suspiro pesadamente y se dirigió al baño, seguramente un buen regaderazo lo relajaría puso su computadora en una de las mesitas cerca de la puerta, apago todas las luces quedando solo las lamparitas que se encontraban a un costado de la cama **

**Comenzó a desabrochase la camisa, y trataba de relajarse pasando una de sus manos por el cuello **

**Pero algo lo alarmo, había escuchado la puerta abrirse, el rápidamente apago la luz del baño y guardo silencio, escucho unos leves pasos, tomo su arma y se preparo para cualquier ataque**

"_alguien a entrado, yo no había dejado así mi habitación" _

**Pensó Relena al abrir la puerta, camino lo mas silencioso que pudo, las luces de las lámparas las apago, dejando por completa oscuridad la recamara, no sin antes tomar su propia arma que siempre la dejaba debajo de la almohada **

**Su vestido largo de noche seria muy incomodo ya que no podría moverse con facilidad así que decidió romperlo con cuidado sin hacer ruido, también se quito los tacones para así caminar mas fácil, había visto como la luz del baño se había apagado, ella se agacho haciendo que la cama la tapara se mantuvo inmóvil esperando, observando...**

**Heero ya no escuchaba nada, frunció el ceño y mas al escuchar el sonido de un arma, rápidamente se quito de la puerta ya que segundos después tres balas la habían atravesado**

**El gruño por lo bajo espero unos momentos y escucho nuevamente los pasos acercarse, el sonrió**

"_novatos" _

**Relena ya estaba mas cerca de la puerta, estaba segura de que había acertado en sus tiros así que al tocar la perilla de la puerta del baño, esta la había empujado con fuerza lanzándola lejos **

**Heero había pateado la puerta con gran fuerza, seguramente el intruso no se lo esperaba y estaría ahora inconsciente, así que sin bajar el arma se acercó a la puerta ya tirada para así quitarla y ver al agresor, pero el no estaba ahí, pudo haberse escabullido por debajo de la cama, la habitación estaba muy obscura, pero para el eso no era problema**

**Relena estaba atenta se encontraba debajo de la cama esperando cualquier ataque con la poca luz que entraba de las ventanas pudo divisar los pies del intruso que se encontraba técnicamente frente a la cama, vio como unas manos la levantaban dejándola al descubierto, ella corrió hacia el intruso empujándolo con su cuerpo, ambos cayeron pero Relena había quedado arriba, tomo su arma y lo apunto en lo que seria la cien, pero aquel sujeto la había golpeado en la quijada alejándola, su arma había volado lejos de ella**

**El golpe que le había dado no había sido muy duro pero si lo suficiente para alejarla, ahora lo sabia, su atacante era una mujer sin duda vio con la poca luz caía sobre aquel cuerpo delineando las curvas de la mujer **

**Heero se levanto ágilmente, la mujer al levantarse se habia quedado inmóvil igual que él, aquella espera parecia una eternidad...**

"_ese maldito me las pagara"_

**Pensó al levantarse con lentitud quedando frente a él, trataba de adivinar donde habría caído su arma, cuando un fino brillito le llamo la atención era el reflejo de su arma, cerca de la ventana**

**La mujer repentinamente se abalanzó hacia la ventana Heero al ver a donde se dirigía le disparo tres veces, pero la mujer era rápida y seguramente apenas las balas la habían rozado **

**Un incesante intercambio de balas caían incrustadas en las paredes y muebles ya que Relena se deslizaba por todas partes **

**Pero repentinamente ya no había lugar en donde protegerse y al intentar esquivar una de las balas había caído. Su mirada en el suelo intento pararse pero al levantar la mirada se había topado con el arma apuntándole en su cien, aquel cilindro frió que brillaba en los contornos. Ella sonrío, ya que había contado el numero de balas **

**Heero al ver que la mujer se levantaba con cuidado, observo que no le temía al arma, seguramente sabia que se encontraba vacía**

"_solo queda una cosa por hacer"_

**pensó Heero soltó el arma, para así inmediatamente golpearla**

**la chica choco contra una de las paredes, ella trataba de defenderse pero al parecer sus habilidades no eran suficientes**

**cuando uno de los golpes produjo un quejado, aquel sujeto tenia una gran fuerza, la había golpeado en el estomago, pero ella no se daría por vencida, si no, para que tanto tiempo de entrenamiento? **

**Heero al escucharla se alarmo, no sabia por que, peor algo le decía que esto no estaba bien**

Maldito Se escucho la voz de la mujer casi en susurro 

Ella se abalanzó contra él, no sabia por que pero el sujeto había bajado la guardia

Heero al escuchar la voz de la mujer quedo impresionado 

"_Re... Relena?"_

al bajar la guardia lo habían empujado quedando en el suelo sintiendo los fuertes golpes el la cara, pero el rápidamente la detuvo y giraron quedando esta vez el arriba

Relena? 

**Pregunto el no muy convencido **

**Ella al escuchar esa voz, un nuevo escalofrió corrió por su espalda**

Yui! 

**Ambos quedaron en silencio, sin moverse, con la mente en blanco**

Heero, si vas a cumplir con tu promesa hazlo ya de una buena vez o por lo menos quítate de encima!

**Heero inmediatamente se quito, se levanto y se dirigió a aprender las luces, al hacerlo pudo ver como había quedado la habitación, la cama estaba toda agujerada, los muebles estaban regados y unos rotos, igual que los vidrios, y lo que era aun peor, Relena estaba sentada en el suelo, tenia el vestido rasgado, descalza, con moretones el los brazos, uno en la quijada**

**Al verla en ese estado se sentía todo un imbecil, como pudo haberla tratado de esa forma!**

**Relena se levanto con dificultad, al ver a Heero se sorprendió, el estaba con unos cuantos raspones y unas leves heridas por las balas que lo habían pasado rozando, nada de gravedad, pero no tenia camisa, dejando al descubierto el bien formado torso, sonrojándola, así que bajo la mirada**

Se puede saber que estas haciendo en este lugar, Heero!

**Pregunto con tono molesto**

Tu que estas hacendó aquí?

Yo duermo aquí, tu deberías estar en la mansión componiendo canciones

**Dijo con risa burlona, Heero frunció el seño, ya se estaba cansando de esa actitud**

Por que? Por que has cambiado tanto, que fue lo que te sucedió?

**Pregunto con su tono frió, pero sus ojos mostraban tristeza**

Se le llama madurar, algo que tu y tus amiguitos no han hecho, en especial Duo

**Heero se acercó a ella, como queriendo retarla con la mirada**

**Relena sostuvo su mirada, pero no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa por su gran cercania**

**ºººººººººººººººººº**

**Fuy! que bien ahora si Millardo se calmo**

**Dijo Dorothy con un sarten en la mano, mientras un inconciente ruibio quedo en el suelo**

**De donde sacaste eso?**

**Preguntó Hilde**

**Pues de la cocina de donde más?**

**Pero tenias que pegarle también a Quatre?**

**Se lo merece por estar participando en este circo de gritos, ademas fue divertido golpearlos jajaja ahora se por que dicen que la cosina puede ser peligrosa jajajaja**

**Reia Dorothy con maldad**

**N/a: que bueno que esto y se calmo, al menos un poco, será mejor que descansemos por hoy jajaja**


	9. Discución

Hola! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo de esta divertid historia!

Esta vez tengo una ayudante les presento aaa! Tan, Tan, Tan!

Maldito Duo! Donde esta? Lo voy a matar!

Nooo, ayúdame Kitsune! – **corre Duo por todos lados para al final esconderse**

Pero que pasa? Que estas haciendo con esas tijeras Arashi?

Voy a cortarle su trenza y ahorcarlo con ella!

Jajajaja Jajaja pobre Duo

Y después a ti!

Hoe! Yo? Por que?

Y luego a Wufei y Dorothy!

Pero por que?

Por que fuiste tu de la idea del caraoke, a Duo por dejar así a mi pobechito, lindo y precioso Quatre

Si, pobrecito de mi, yo que soy tan buena gente (Y además estás bien bu…)-Arashi mirándolo de arriba abajo mientras se aclara la garganta

A Wufei por participar y a Dorothy por pegarle!

Ejem... Arashi ya estamos al aire

A si? Ups! Je je hola lector! – **escondiendo las tijeras**

Bueno pues en este capitulo me ayudo mucho Arashi, ya que necesitaba mucha ayuda en la parte de Relena Vs Heero

Sii! Es hora de que Heero sufra!

Jajaja si, esperamos que les guste este capitulo

Duo? Donde estas Duo? No quieres venir a jugar a los ahorcados?

Ejem comencemos ññU

**Capitulo : Discusión **

Lárgate Heero, no tienes nada que hacer aquí

**Relena lo veía con la cabeza en alto, cruzada de brazos e iba a darse media vuelta pero Heero al ver que ella intentaba alejarse de él pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Relena**

Es acaso que mi presencia perturba tu máscara de altivez o me temes?

**Dijo con su ya conocido tono pero con voz calmada**

Ja! pero mira nada más, quien lo diría, tienes otra cualidad además de ser un cubito de hielo, hasta vanidoso saliste

**Relena se soltó y lo vio con una sonrisa descarada, él al escuchar tal comentario acerco su rostro aun más**

Podría tener otras cualidades que te podrían gustar

_**(N/a: mm que quiso insinuar Heero con eso Aisha: jeje ññU)**_

Por el momento no estoy interesada, ahora si me disculpas mañana tengo mucho trabajo por hacer y créeme, hemos muchos que si tenemos vida además de estar entrando en la habitación de otros para realizar un intento frustrado de seducción!

**Uso un ademán con la mano como diciéndole que se retirara del lugar **

Quien quisiera seducir a una mujer tan ego centrista, además fuiste tú quien entro a mi habitación, tu comenzaste con los disparos y fuiste tu la derrotada

**Heero esta vez se cruzo de brazos, aun tenia descubierto la parte de arriba de su cuerpo y la veía fijamente**

Ho vaya mi comentario te dolió, verdad? He aquí un nuevo intento frustrado del ex piloto gundam Heero Yui, tratando de herir el orgullo de la persona que lo hirió primero. Heero realmente no dejaras de sorprenderme. Mira que Yo! Entré a tu habitación por voluntad propia!

**Relena le dio la espalda pero algo la detuvo, era Heero que había tomado su brazo derecho con brusquedad y la jalo hacia él **

Ya me estas cansando con tu actitud tan arrogante y altanero, acaso te crees la reina del mundo? Despierte Señorita Darliang, su reino ya ha caído

**Ahora la había tomado delos dos brazos mientras él fruncía el ceño y su todo de voz se elevaba **

Ni que fuera tu señor me-creo-mucho-por-que-se-manejar-un-gundam, al menos mi orgullo depende de mi misma, no de una maquina

**Ella volteo a otro lado e intentaba safarse de aquel agarre **

Así! De ti misma? No podrías sostenerte si tu vida dependiera de ello, siempre alguien debe estarte cuidando, ya quisiera verte yo manejando el sistema Zero y esquivando balas mas poderosas que las de una simple mágnum, además de que me la he pasado salvándote cada vez que hay un enemigo

Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras

**Relena seguía forcejeando y le mando una mirada fría**

Si! Fue tu hermano!

**Contesto él dijo por fin soltándola con la misma brusquedad y viéndola con ojos de pistola**

Y tu muy obediente en cumplir ordenes verdad?

Ordenes que salvaron tu pellejo!

Ordenes, ordenes, ordenes!

**Grito ella mientras movía los brazos**

Acaso no te cansas de ser el títere de los demás? Ya te lo dije, hazte una vida de una vez por todas, tu dices que despierte que mi reino que ya cayo, tu despierta entonces ya que le guerra también acabó

**Heero se quedo callado por aquellas palabras, inesperadamente tomo a Relena entre sus brazos sorprendiéndola**

Es verdad, parece que mis pesadillas no dejan de perseguirme, soy yo el que depende de ti Relena

Heero!

**Relena estaba asombrada al sentir el suave murmuro de las palabras de Heero y como unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban, inevitablemente sintió como sus piernas temblaban**

Soy yo el que aun no a despertado... Relena que no lo entiendes? Nunca he encontrado la forma de poder estar a tu lado pero...

**Heero abraza con mas fuerza a Relena pero sin lastimarla, ella no sabia que hacer, se sentía tan bien estar tan cerca de él, pero a la vez su corazón le dolía**

Cada ves que lo intento siempre algo interviene, mi única razón de poder seguir día a día es saber que estas a salvo y bien

**Relena al escucharlo con esa voz tan dulce y sincera se le formo un nudo en la garganta y tuvo ganas de llorar, pero no! No lloraría! Hace mucho tiempo se había prometido no volver a llorar por él ... pero esta vez era diferente **

Yo... no Heero eso fue hace mucho tiempo... ya paso... nuestras vidas cambiaron, la mía cambio! Es mejor que te vayas ahora...

**Bajo la mirada intentando esconder su rostro **

Tienes razón Relena

**Heero se separa levemente y limpia una pequeña lagrima que se había escapado de los ojos de Relena**

Tu lo has dicho, nuestras vidas cambiaron, es por eso que quiero decirte que también cambie, por eso... yo... me quedare

**Heero toma entre sus manos el rostro de Relena y la besa con delicadeza**

ºººººººººººººººººº

Oye me gusto esta escena

Aisha: que parte? Lo de la pelea o lo tierno?

Ambas, como una pelea se volvió algo tierno xD

Aisha: Uff... mucho trabajo para una noche xx

Pero esto aun no acaba!

Aisha: a que no?

Pues no, pero lo demás lo dejaremos para el otro capi jejeje por ahora pasemos a los Revw!

Young Lady: jajja no seas impaciente aquí ya tienes una mm "pequeña escena" de estos dos locos espero que te halla gustado

Johana Peacecraft : jeje si además de que Quatre también lo inconcientizaron jajaja y pues si Soy mala! Peor no te preocupes aquí tienes la continuación de la pelea de Relena y Heero, que te pareció?

moni lok: lo pidieron y ya esta hecho un poco de romance para estos dos protagonistas!

Banesusa: jaja bueno pues Relena no se ablando mucho como esperabas pero pues todo salió bien no?

llayita fanel: jajja pues aquí esta la continuación! Se ven muy lindos así no crees? Abrasaditos

Tsuki Hiwatari Yui: gracias! Todo esto lo pude hacer por que me ayudaron y apoyaron con sus revw. Espero que tambien te guste este capi

Enigmatek: jajaja que bueno que te entretiene que para eso es, para alegrar un rato el día o la nochecita, eso de los balazos se me ocurrio después de ver la película de el Sr y la Sra. Smith y si ya has visto la película ya sabrás porque no? Jaja

SHINIGAMI: bueno pero no te enojes ññU buno es que pues así es este fic, lo que pasa es que quería darle un giro diferente a la imagen de Relena jajaja pero bueno no siempre voy a lograr que a la gente le guste todo lo que hago, aun así muchas gracias por dejar tu Revw

También quiero agradecerle a mi amiguita Aisha por haberme ayudado tanto en este capi GRACIAS!

Aisha: no hay de que además así puedo estar con Quatre – Quatre pasaba cerca de ahí cuando fue atrapado por los brazos de Aisha

Ejem.. disculpe Señorita Aisha creo que me esta cortado la circulación de la sangre ññUU

No importa de por si eres blanco, además tengo miedo!que tal si viene un vampiro y me convierte en vampira

N/a: Otra vez estas leyendo esas historias de vampiros?

Q: Pues seria una linda vampira Señorita Aisha

Hay Quatre que lindo eres

Señorita Aisha...

Si?

Ya puede soltarme?

No quiero! TT

N/a: Bueno antes de partir quisiera preguntarles algo ¿les gustaría que hubiera en algún próximo capitulo algo de lemon? Ustedes eligen

**Hasta la próxima**


End file.
